


'cause everytime we touch

by MissMairin



Series: college shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 4, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Grocery Store, Yamayachi week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a late night grocery run, Yachi meets Yamaguchi in the most romantic-comedy-esque way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause everytime we touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for yamayachi week 2015, day 4, prompt: touch  
> im posting it early bc im busy tomorrow  
> CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING yes thats exactly where my title is from im so creative lbr

“C’mon Yachi, I _really, really_ want some chocolate! And you know this place has the best selection,” Hinata says, pulling on his friend’s hand. Despite being gentle at all times, he has an iron grip. Especially during one of his cravings. Yachi sighs exasperatedly to herself, allowing herself to be pulled inside the grocery store. She had gotten used to his antics long ago. Eventually, once they’re inside, he lets go. “I’ll be right back, okay. You know where to find me.”

 

She nods. “Yup, the candy aisle.”

 

“You should do some grocery shopping too!” Hinata calls as he runs away, making a beeline for the infamous candy aisle. “Don’t we need some milk?”

 

Before she can answer, he’s gone. She shakes her head to herself and bends down to pick up a small basket. She glances around, unsurprised to see no one around her. After all, it was 11:35pm. Who goes grocery shopping at night?

 

Yachi yawns and rubs her eyes, wishing Hinata’s cravings had more reasonable timing. However, he was right: they did need a few items. She mentally makes a list. _Cereal. Those instant Macaroni and cheese packets Kageyama likes. Peanut butter. Bread. Milk._

 

At her complete list, she laughs a little. She wonders if she ever envisioned herself like this. A broke college student, sharing an apartment with her longtime best-friend and his boyfriend, buying unnecessary food at 11:39pm. She’s sure that she had called being a broke college student, but not the two other parts. Wandering down to the bread aisle, Yachi is just glad she’s not paying for the apartment with her body. Or having to pay back loan sharks. So many things could have gone wrong, but no, she’s living with Hinata and Kageyama.

 

She stops in front of a wall of bread and stares. Wonderbread? Or Bunny? Weighing them both in her hands, she goes with the cheapest. Of course. Bread, check. _But what if the other brand is better?_ She stops in her tracks, debating if she should go back or not. _No,_ she tells herself, _always go with the cheapest one._

 

A few feet down, she picks out her most favorite brand of peanut butter. Check. She goes into the next aisle and goes straight for the Froot Loops. Hinata had always told her that Frosted Flakes were better, but what did he know? He was also not the one buying these foods. So there. Putting her cereal in her basket, she sticks a tongue out at the Frosted Flakes.

 

A soft laugh comes from her right, she turns to see a young, male employee at the end of the aisle. His eyes widen and he darts into the aisle over.  

 

Yachi’s face burns bright red. He had seen her! He saw her make a stupid face and stick her tongue out at _an inanimate object! So embarrassing!_ She dances around awkwardly in place, unsure of what to do. There wasn’t a college course on how to act normal, otherwise she would have taken it. Taking a deep breath, she calms herself down.

_It’s okay. You’ll probably never see him again. So why worry about it?_

 

Her inner thoughts are right. There are still two more items on her list, and then she can grab Hinata and high-tail it out of there. She goes down an aisle to grab some milk, but when she walks by there aren’t any dairy items in stock. Trying not to stress herself out, she decides she’ll get the macaroni and cheese first.

 

`Yachi wanders around until she finally locates where the instant-make items are. She glances around, reading each brand carefully until she finds Kageyama’s favorite. For a brief second, she wonders if Kageyama is the only one that likes that brand. There’s only a very small section of the brand, compared to the other types of macaroni and cheese. For good measure, and because she’s nice, she adds four packages to her basket instead of just three.

 

_Wait._

 

 _Maybe the company depended on me buying that many. Maybe it was going bankrupt and I'm the only one who could save it. Maybe --_ she adds a fifth macaroni and cheese package to her basket.

 

_There._

 

Proud of herself, Yachi walks out of the aisle with her head held high. She passes by the candy aisle to check on Hinata on her way to get a gallon of milk. He’s sitting on the ground, two huge bags of chocolate in each hand. With eyebrows furrowed, he’s deep in thought for what exact type of candy he wants. Yachi giggles, swinging her basket happily.

 

Yup, he’s still fine.

 

She walks over to the dairy section, and is delighted to see that there’s now one gallon of milk. A big difference than none at all. Opening the refrigerator door, she checks the type of milk. Two percent. Not what she wanted. But, if there was a gallon of milk when there wasn’t one before, that means there had to be some in the very back.

 

Right?

 

Yachi takes a deep breath and shoves half her body into the refrigerator. She twists and reaches back as far as she can. Which, honestly, isn’t that far. She pats around, seeing if there are any gallons of milk when she brushes something soft. It’s not a gallon of milk. In fact, it feels like flesh. For a second, she touches the flesh, surprised at how warm it was in a fridge. She turns her body in a way to see where she’s reaching, and screams.

 

Flailing backwards, she rips her hand away from the refrigerator. Hinata comes running after he hears her scream, still holding candy, and skids to a stop. He sees her holding her limp hand, wide eyed and freaked out.

 

“ _H-Hinata_ … There’s a hand coming from the milk section.”

 

The door slowly closes, but leaves a crack open. From behind the refrigerator part, they can hear someone clearing their throat. Yachi looks at Hinata, who is just grinning like an idiot. Then, a voice.

 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! That’s not a weird hand trying to creep you out or anything, it’s actually mine. Um, I’m an employee here … I was just restocking the milk. I promise. I’m not scary.”

 

Hinata bursts into bright laughter, and holds his stomach. He actually laughs so hard he can’t breathe, and takes several gasping breaths. Walking back to the candy aisle, he says, “I’ll let you face the big scary employee, Yachi. You’re a brave girl!”

 

Yachi wants to say shut up, but can’t bring herself to. He kind of had a point. Instead, she anxiously pulls at a loose thread on her jacket. Slowly but surely, she opens the dairy fridge again. She looks warily around, and finally sees the employee between two milk shelves.

 

O _h my gosh, it’s the same guy that laughed at me! That’s just my luck to look stupid in front of him twice! And he’s cute! Why, God why???_

 

Her inner monologue gets interrupted when the employee smiles at her and blushes. He scratches the back of his neck and asks, “What type of milk do you want?”

 

“U-um, a gallon of fat free, p-please,” Yachi responds, also blushing. She curses herself for stuttering, but it couldn’t be helped. Looking away, she hopes he didn’t notice.

 

“Okay, hold on. I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

She nods. He disappears from view and there’s a bunch of noises. Something falls and Yachi hears him curse quietly. She’s pretty sure he tripped over something, too, but couldn’t be sure. A minute later he’s back. His dark hair is messed up, and he’s out of breath, but grinning.

 

“Here you go,” the employee says, and slides down a gallon of fat free milk to her. She almost says thank you, until she picks the gallon of milk up. On the other side, there’s a coupon for a free gallon of milk. He explains, “Because I scared you. Sorry.”

 

There’s also a name and phone number written on the coupon.

_Yamaguchi Tadashi._

 

Yachi can feel her entire face turning red. She can’t stop it, and she’s not sure that she wants to. This was incredibly cheesy and embarrassing. But also cute. Very cute. She avoids eye contact with this “Yamaguchi Tadashi,” but smiles at him and squeaks, “T-Thank you!”

 

After putting the gallon of milk in her basket, she closes the refrigerator door, waving goodbye. She turns around, and full-out _sprints_ to the candy aisle, crashing into Hinata. He jumps, startled, turning around to face his friend.

  
“You’ll never guess what just happened!” Yachi squeals, her voice an octave higher than usual. She smiles, big enough for her dimples to show. Skipping to the front to check out, she recounts her story. “I feel like I’m in a romantic comedy!”


End file.
